1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the high voltage electronics and more particularly to an improved electromagnetic force field.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art how to generate supercharged plasma, how to contain the supercharged plasma in a plasma window, how to generate high-energy laser beams, and how to make carbon nanotubes (CNT). In the same time there is often a need to protect certain civilian assets (e.g., buildings) or military assets (e.g., tanks) from incoming objects (e.g., projectile weapons). Thus, a protective/defensive system and method is needed that will address the need for assets protection and that will employ the technological advances enumerated above.
The problems and the associated solutions presented in this section could be or could have been pursued, but they are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches presented in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their presence in this section of the application.